Employee Kanegon
Employee Kanegon (従業員 カネゴン Jūgyōin Kanegon) is an employee of Manager Baltan's Kaiju Sakaba and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Employee Kanegon is eager, optimistic, down to earth, hard working coin monster who very much enjoys his job working at the tavern and is good friends with Manager Baltan. While be friendly, he also can be pretty snarky sometimes. History Debut: Dinner at the Monster Bar! Employee Kanegon appeared when he came to take their order, Monster X ordered turkey legs and a martini. Before Employee Kanegon left, Employee Kanegon had recognized Monster X from the Kaiju Kritics and asked if he was that same Monster X, to which Monster X answered yes. Employee Kanegon was delighted that a well known critic had come to their tavern and than went off to take their order. Employee Kanegon then went to Manager Baltan and told him that one of the Kaiju Kritics Monster X (TKT) had come to visit their tavern. Manager Baltan was most delighted to hear that they had gotten a famous person to visit their bar, then looking back and remembering his encounter with FlamingoMask and saying how far they had come. Monster X waited for a while, before then Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon had arrived with both Biollante's and Monster X's dinners, much to Monster X's amazement. Biollante then asked Manager Baltan how was he able to cook so fast with only his claws, but before he could answer, all of a sudden, the sounds of a cannonball being fired can be heard coming from outside of the tavern, it being very loud, like the sound of thunder almost. Monster X, Biollante, Employee Kanegon and Manager Baltan then ran outside to see what was going on---Captain Battra had arrived! Manager Baltan then told Biollante, Monster X and Employee Kanegon that they would have to fight the pirates to save the tavern and themselves. Employee Kanegon was confident to help, even if his fighting skills weren't that good. A rope then descended from the pirate ship, Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then landed down. Beam Missile King landed down and fought off against Employee Kanegon. Beam Missile King fired missiles at Employee Kanegon, to which Employee Kanegon then ran for his life to avoid the missiles; Beam Missile King then laughed insanely as he was chasing Employee Kanegon. Employee Kanegon and Beam Missile King then got into a fistfight, which Beam Missile King won easily just by punching him very hard with one of his "fists". Then as luck would have it, Gabara (TKT) then came in riding King Ghidorah (TKT), knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian-X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Manager Baltan thanked Gabara for saving them and asked how he could repay him. When Gabara asked for some calzones, Manager Baltan then gave Gabara a fridge full of cazlones, presented by Employee Kanegon, who also had bandage on his head after the fight. Gabara then started singing in celebration and Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon then did a victory dance. Bad Graffiti On the night after TKT Monster X's strange alien encounter, The next day, TKT Monster X went to visit the Kaiju Sakaba and talked to Manager Baltan about the situation. Manager Baltan confirmed to TKT Monster X that the graffiti marks had been happening as of late all over Fukuoka and Monster Island, but it was no concern to him. Then Employee Kanegon barged in, frantically reporting to TKT Monster X and Manager Baltan that there was some strange graffiti on the tavern walls. As they went outside, there were the graffiti on the tavern walls. Manager Baltan began to weep and curse, while TKT Monster X and Employee Kanegon investigated. Employee Kanegon was about to touch the graffiti, but TKT Monster X told him not to. N.I.G.E.L. then came in and touched the graffiti instead, only then to get blown to bits by the graffiti's laser. With this revelation, TKT Monster X, Employee Kanegon, and Manager Baltan then decided to team up and find out tonight to get to the bottom of this evil graffiti. Later on that night, TKT Monster X, Manager Baltan, and Employee Kanegon then got their weapons and flashlights and began investigating all over Fukukoka. As they searched, they moved out of the alleyway, and into the streets, where there are few cars out and the streetlights are the only lights on. TKT King Ghidorah then flew above them, scaring them for a bit, before they calmed down and continued. When strange noises could be heard, Manager Baltan told TKT Monster X to shine his flashlight in his direction, to see what was there. Nothing was there, but then Alien Giraffs appeared to them. It was an ambush! TKT Monster X then asked what did the Alien Giraffs want; to which the Alien Giraff Leader stepped forward and told them about their plan, and also revealed that they had created graffiti marks all over the city of Fukuoka; they were laser shooting graffiti marks everywhere! Alien Giraff Leader then controlled some graffiti marks from the places they made them to shoot at the three monsters, causing them to run off; the Alien Giraffs then chased them in hot pursuit. Sometime later, the Alien Giraffs then teleported back to Monster X, Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon while they were resting at the park. Alien Giraff Leader then threatened the three some more, stating that soon the Alien Giraffs would spread their graffiti marks elsewhere and continue their crimes, as they would be able to keep doing this and not get caught, thanks to their powers. Monster X pointed out however that they really couldn't do so, as others would soon connect the dots and find out what there doing and taking them all out soon. Manager Baltan even stated that even if the three of them couldn't get them, others will. Alien Giraff Leader had heard enough at this point, and then ordered the other Alien Giraffs to kill them. Before the Alien Giraffs could harm the three, a car then burst through, running over many of the Alien Giraffs; TKT Biollante had come to the rescue! Manager Baltan fired missiles from his claws at the Alien Giraffs, followed up by Employee Kanegon beating up many with his bat, then Monster X firing his gravity beams at many, and then finally followed up by TKT Biollante blasting her radioactive acid breath and sweeping it towards them, destroying most of the Alien Giraffs. The Alien Giraff Leader and the remaining Alien Giraffs then decided to retreat, heading into their saucer. Before they could flee however, TKT Biollante then unleashed her ultimate attack, the Hybrid Tea Assault against them, destroying the saucer and the Alien Giraffs inside. After the destruction of the Alien Giraffs, the graffiti marks all over Fukuoka and Monster Island disappeared; the Alien Giraffs reign of terror was over. Manager Baltan was thankful and then returned to the Kaiju Sakaba along with Employee Kanegon. Abilities * Coin Eating: Employee Kanegon can eat coins by using his large mouth to swallow the coins whole. * Enhanced Speed: Employee Kanegon can run at very fast speeds. Weaknesses * Combat: Employee Kanegon is that great of a fighter. * Coin Diet: Like other Kanegons, Employee Kanegon must feed on any form of currency, be it dollar bills or coins, in order to survive and will die if he doesn’t feed on a certain value a day. Trivia * According to Employee Kanegon, he is a fan of Kaiju Kritics, though he stated that he didn't always agree with what they said. * His real name was actually just "Kanegon" in Kaiju Sakaba Kanpai, but beings there is already another Kanegon in WZRP, Employee Kanegon's name had to be slightly altered (as they are still the same species). * Oddly enough, despite being Manager Baltan's employee, he did not appear in the Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan RP. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:True Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)